Mark Lentry
Mark Lentry is an actor who was a regular background actor during the last years of Star Trek: The Next Generation and the first six years of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He was also the stand-in for Rene Auberjonois for six years and appeared in several minor roles. Lentry received no on-screen credit for all of his appearances. Two of his costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, a Jem'Hadar costume and his Romulan costume. In addition, Lentry served as stand-in for several guest stars such as David Coburn in the episode , both Nicholas Kepros and Jonathan Frakes in the episode , and Jeff Allin in the episode . For the fifth season episode , he was scheduled to work as additional stand-in for Wil Wheaton but was replaced. The call sheets for "Unification I" and "Unification II" are listing him as "Special Romulan". Another episode he was scheduled to work on was where he was up to appear in corridor scenes but was not part of the final episode. For the fifth season episode , Lentry worked as additional stand-in for Erich Anderson and Brent Spiner. Lentry, in full Romulan makeup, was on set and filmed on Thursday during the production of the fifth season episode for the live feed of . Among his acting resume are guest appearances in television series such as Days of our Lives (1990, with Melinda Clarke), Space: Above and Beyond (1995, starring Lanei Chapman, and guest starring John Lendale Bennett, Robin Curtis, and Michael Harney), 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (1999, with Joe Piscopo, Jim Fitzpatrick, and David L. Lander), The Magnificent Seven (2000, with Andrew Kavovit, Rick Worthy, and Ron Perlman), and Wicked Wicked Games (2006). Lentry is also the stand-in for Paul Guilfoyle on the television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (since 2000) and appeared in several small background roles in it. More recently he portrayed "The Spanish" in the action drama Japan (2007, with W. Morgan Sheppard) and served as stand-in on the horror sequel Boogeyman 2 (2007, stunt coordination by Kurt D. Lott and make-up effects by Jill Rockow). Star Trek appearances File:Medical officer, alternate timeline 2366.jpg|''Enterprise''-D lieutenant Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Hegh'ta crewmember 2.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Male Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|Romulan civilian (uncredited) File:Command Lieutenant Babel.jpg|Command division officer Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Recurring character (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Jem'Hadar (uncredited) Recurring appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * as a Science division lieutenant ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** * as a Starfleet officer ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** (Season 7) ** External links * * Mark Lentry at ActorsAccess.com Lentry, Mark Lentry, Mark Lentry, Mark Lentry, Mark es:Mark Lentry